Of Bathrooms and Wall Paintings
by ph0shzl
Summary: This is what happens when Malfoy takes up too much time in the bathroom. Oneshot.


**Hello ! This is sort of an idea I got out of watching a scene from a Jackie Chan movie, **_My Lucky Stars_**. Then, I sort of worked through it and it became something else! x) Hope you likeys! )**

**Here goes nothing!**

-

**Of Bathrooms and Wall Paintings**

-

"MALFOY, GODDAMIT! Must you constantly take up all my bathroom time in the mornings?! I woke up extra early and you're still in here! What are you _doing_ in there?!"

_Oof._ Hermione's hand was still poised up in midair, ready to bang again if he didn't reply in the next, oh, three seconds. "What do you want, Granger?" grinned The Oh-So-High-and-Mighty One, opening the door.

"I want to use the bathroom, that's what!" she huffed. Hermione averted her gaze away from devouring his six-pack and glanced up defiantly at the gorgeous hunk smirking down at her.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Mind holding on a tick, but? I'm almost done." And with that, he turned around to finish off what he was doing. (Which was brushing his teeth; he had just applied the toothpaste to his toothbrush when Hermione had started off at him, again.

It was quite funny, really. The two were being thrust into each other's presence almost 24/7, so they had agreed on a truce so that they wouldn't tear each other's throats out every time they met. Ever since then, almost everything had been going uphill from there.

Almost.

"Seriously, Granger. Do you want to take a picture? It lasts longer." Hermione was jolted out of her reverie and looked at Draco as if seeing him for the first time. "Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking about… Stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" he inquired. He was quite curious now. Who knew what was going on in that cute, little bushy head of hers?

Wait a minute.

Cute? Was he feeling okay? His eyes widened for a moment as he realised what he was thinking. What was he, _stupid_? This was Mudblood Granger we were talking about! Totally off-limits! Only blood-traitors like Weasel-bee would ever be interested in her. As if he would be able to have a chance with anyone higher than his standards!

No, nonononononoNO. Hermione was beautiful, smart and talented. Over the past couple of months she had shown him that she was capable of laughing, cracking jokes and being a normal human being instead of having that stupid rod up her ass all the time. Who knew? Maybe one day she could make a good girlfriend…

"…have NO right to say that I was staring, whatsoever! I was just – looking at the thing behind you, that's all!" He suddenly realised that she was poking him quite hard in the ribcage and was dangerously close to her. "Which is what? The toilet?" A confident grin crossed his face and he began to back Hermione against the wall.

"No, the – the painting!" _Damn._ She had forgotten to bring her wand so that she couldn't cast some fancy portrait right above the toilet – preferably DaVinci. Or something.

"What painting?"

By now, Malfoy had planted himself quite firmly onto Hermione's slender body. Her breaths were now coming out slightly raggedly as Draco placed his hands next to either side of her head. "Hmm? Granger, I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it."

"Yeah, well you Malfoys have to stop getting what you want once in a while! I mean, it would really do you some good, you know? Maybe, just _maybe_ you could stop acting like that egotistical prat you are now, with all that blond hair and that stupid lopsided grin and – oomph!"

No prizes on guessing what comes next.

Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger quite passionately on the lips, and Hermione was – oh my _gosh_ – completely, totally, absolutely, entirely, utterly pliant underneath his hands. Draco's hands had left the cold tiled wall and went to circle Hermione's slim waist and hers went to cradle his neck. She desperately had to deepen this kiss, to feel more of what she was feeling right now…

Oh, _Merlin_. His tongue had run over her lips tentatively, asking for entrance, and Hermione wasted no time in opening her mouth and thus turning it into a French.

Draco growled softly. Hermione's arms had moved up higher up his neck and were hugging it now, _still_ trying to deepen the kiss… Her fingers were lacing themselves up on his shiny silver locks and tugging on them quite lovingly while the Slytherin was drawing little circles on her back.

Finally, Draco moved his head back and gazed into Hermione's eyes. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled. She began to lick and kiss his ear and do wicked things with her tongue that Draco never would have imagined she could do.

"I had to shut you up somehow. By the way, there's a Quidditch ga – oohh… - game, er, game later at something o clock… Y-yeah."

Hermione found it quite cute that THE Draco Malfoy was at a loss of words, all because of her. She grinned and began to give him hickeys all over his face and down his neck so that his friends were bound to ask questions. No, that would be so mean. She'd cast a concealing spell over it.

It was Malfoy's turn for his breath to become ragged. This sexy, attractive girl was bloody attacking him with her mouth and all he was doing was standing her, turning into a puppy under her reign? He wouldn't allow it. But the sensations Hermione was creating with him was too much to resist as she met his mouth once again.

Uh-oh. He was in big, big trouble. He felt himself having a hard-on coming as Hermione planted the littlest kisses all over his face.

He was in so much trouble.

Hermione paused as she felt something dig into her stomach. She looked up curiously at Draco, who had squeezed his eyes shut during the 'assault'. "Oh bloody hell…" she heard him murmur. They were both panting and Hermione's eyes now had a spark in her eyes and a pretty blush on her face.

Draco's blood pressure rose up incredibly as he heard a sweet voice say, "Draco? Draco, are you okay? I mean, I can go out if you want…" This only made him tighten his hold on her as he contemplated his choices.

He opened his eyes a crack and they widened once he saw Granger bite her lip hesitantly, with curls of hair falling out of her bun and shivering in her skimpy clothes (which consisted of a bra, singlet and baggy pyjama pants). Her big brown chocolate doe eyes were looking up at him anxiously and he had never seen her look so attractive before.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to give Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Draco. See you on the pitch."

And with that, she was gone.

Hermione did not miss the dazed expression on Draco's face as he continued to brush his teeth and neither parties attempted to cover up the hickeys.

-

**How'd you like it? Yes? No? Tell me everything! Please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks )**

**Love from Jess.**


End file.
